Repeat
by Between-A-Dream
Summary: Set in present time in Grey's. Thing haven't gotten much better for Callie and Arizona, and by the looks of it they aren't going to. That is, until a young couple comes to Grey Sloan as interns. They remind both Callie and Arizona of their own relationship. Can Emily and Maya save their new friend's marriage? Emaya and Calzona endgame. Rewrite coming soon, love to you all!
1. Tension

_Hey everyone! I only have like two stories with Callie and Arizona in them, and I'm pretty experienced in writing Emaya, but I love both couples and I thought of this idea so I just wanted to write it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Maya smiled as she and her fiancé walked hand in hand into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. They had both just graduated from medical school and were now starting their residency training. "Ready to meet like 12 other people fighting for this job?" she asked the taller girl, laughing a bit. "Relax babe. I am fully confident that our abilities are better than the others. We wouldn't have been allowed to graduate med school early if they weren't," Emily promised. The two walked back to the room they were told to go to and stood anxiously in the front, tightening their grip on each other's hands. "Alright, everyone settle down," a stern but gentle voice caused the small chatter that was going on in the room to cease as everyone looked up to see a tall red headed man walk in.

"My name is Dr. Hunt, and I'm glad to see so many of you here today. As you all know, residency training is the final step to becoming a surgeon, and not all of you will make it. Every few months there will be evaluations. If you don't make the cut, you're out. Only five of you will finish this program. Today will not be anything spectacular. You won't be saving lives, and most likely you won't even be performing surgeries. You are to listen to everything that you are told. If you disobey we have the right to cut you from the program if we wish. Now I know not all of you are here for the same specialties, so a member of each branch of surgery is going to guide you," with that a few more doctors stepped into the room.

"Alright, if you are attending for pediatrics, follow me," an averaged height blonde woman called. "Well that's me babe, I'll see you tonight," Emily smiled, kissing her fiancé briefly on the cheek and following the blonde out of the room. No one else went with them. Over the next minute or so a few more specialties were announced. "Alright, orthopedics, you guys are lucky enough to be with me," a tall Latina woman smiled. Maya followed her out of the room. She, like Emily, was the only resident in her group. The shorter girl cast another glance back at the room, took a deep breath, then followed the doctor in front of her to the elevator.

* * *

"Well, I guess you are the only one in this field, so you're chanced are already better than the others," the blonde woman smiled at Emily. "I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins," she introduced, holding out her hand. "Emily Fields, nice to meet you," the resident shook the doctors hand generously. "So what made you chose Peds?" the blonde asked as she led the intern down the hall. "I don't know, I guess I just always had a love for kids. I've known since I was 16 I wanted to be a surgeon, and this just fit," the swimmer explained. "Well it'll be nice to have a new face around here," Arizona laughed. Emily grinned and nodded.

For a few hours they walked around the floor, the doctor showing her intern where everything was and explaining some basic surgeries that we're going on. The surgeon gave her a few tests every once in awhile, and the intern passed each one with flying colors. "You really paid attention in medical school didn't you?" Arizona chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to?" the athlete responded. "Well, you certainly know your stuff," the older woman complimented. "Thank you Doctor Robbins," Emily smiled. "So, I can't help but notice I see a ring on your finger. Are you engaged?" the blonde asked with a wink. The swimmer blushed and nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?" the surgeon asked. However, before the intern had a chance to answer, they were interrupted. "Dr. Robbins?" a taller man suddenly walked frantically up to the pair.

"Alex what's wrong?" she asked, suddenly getting worried. "We have a problem, Jason Parker can't breathe he's suffocating," he explained quickly. The blonde grabbed her intern's hand and pulled her through the hallway. The three entered a small room where indeed a boy was in his bed suffocating. "Alright I need you to get a mask ready now," Arizona instructed, looking over at Emily. "I need you to help calm him down, there's something wrong in his chest," she informed her. The resident nodded and made her way to the child's bedside. "Hey, it's going to be OK, it's alright," she comforted him, taking his hand and rubbing his arms gentle. He looked at her frantically and looked down at his chest. "It's going to be alright, you're in good hands," Emily continued, rubbing the boy's back softly.

Suddenly she saw what looked like the boy's chest was being hit from the inside. "Dr. Robbins there's blood in his lungs," she realized. "Oh my god Alex she's right," the older woman cried, pushing the boy down on his back and holding up a thin blue curtain that Emily knew was to prevent him from seeing what they were doing. She continued talking to the boy in a soothing voice and keeping him calm. Within about an hour they had stopped the bleeding and Jason was stable again. He had fallen asleep and they had just finished sewing his skin up. Emily sat in a chair by his bedside watching as they finished the last stitch. "I want to thank you," Arizona smiled.

"For what?" the resident asked, squeezing the little boy's hand gently. "For helping calm him down. That's always a hard job, but you were great. I think you'll make a fine pediatric surgeon someday," the blonde complimented her honestly. "Thank you Dr. Robbins, it means a lot to hear that from you," Emily responded. "Well it looks like we can call it a day," the older woman noticed the time. "Really? Wow that went by fast," the swimmer laughed. "Well hey, time flies when you're having fun," the surgeon chuckled.

* * *

Maya watched intently as Dr. Torres cracked a man's bones with her bare hands. "Wow... You must have had quite some practicing," she complimented. The Latina woman smiled and broke another bone. "Do you know which bones I'm breaking?" she quizzed the intern. "Yeah, the femur, the tibia, and the fibula, right?" the musician answered. "Another test passed with ease, well done," the surgeon complimented. "Thank you Dr. Torres," the resident grinned. "Any specific reason you chose ortho?" the older woman asked, cracking another bone.

"Well, my brother was once in a really bad car accident and broke most of his bones, and an ortho surgeon saved his life. By then I already knew I wanted to be a surgeon, and I guess that just helped me choose what I wanted to specialize in," Maya explained. "Well your chances are definitely better than the other interns, considering you are the only one in this field," the surgeon informed her. "So what are you prepping him for?" the artist questioned, standing up and watching. "He has a tumor that needs to be removed in his leg. Actually, I think we're good to go. Want to come watch?" Callie asked with a smile. "Definitely!" Maya responded instantly. She followed the doctor to a small O.R. where two other surgeons stood waiting.

As she explained how they were going to remove the tumor, the musician stepped back and watched the surgery in awe. After a few hours she already understood everything they were doing and why. She just happened to look at the man's fibula and noticed it was slipping downwards. If it hit one of their hands it would cause them to completely mess up and the tumor would sink deeper into his body. Acting quickly, Maya threw on a pair of gloves and ran to the surgeon's side, holding the bone up and out of her way. "Good catch St. Germain, thank you," the older woman thanked the resident and the artist nodded. A few more hours passed and the doctors had finished the surgery. "You did good in there today kid, you're a promising intern," the surgeon complimented to the musician. "Thanks Dr. Torres, that really means a lot," Maya smiled. "Of course. You deserve it," Callie smiled.

* * *

"Well, I guess I better be heading home," Arizona sighed as she and Emily walked towards the front of Seattle Grace. "You sound disappointed about that," the swimmer noted. "I guess I'm just tired of spending all my nights in bed watching old TV shows," the blonde attempted to laugh but the athlete could see the hurt in her eyes. "Did something happen recently?" the intern questioned. "I just... I'm just getting over with a divorce... And it's been hard," the surgeon admitted. "Well that's horrible. And you don't need to sit at home all night. Come out with me tonight. My fiancé and I are going to this bar we heard about for the first time. I'd like you guys to meet anyways, and it would help keep your mind off things," Emily offered with a smile.

"You sure you want me to come?" the blonde asked. "Of course Dr. Robbins," the resident grinned. "Thanks, I have one last thing to take care of and we can go. And I know that I am kind of your boss now, but we're done with work today, so call me Arizona," the older woman informed the swimmer with a smile.

"So you're sure you don't mind if I come?" Callie asked as she and Maya walked towards the lobby. "Of course not! Dr. Torres, I don't want you sitting home alone all broken up about your divorce! Besides, I want you to meet my fiancé anyways," the musician explained. "Alright, I have some papers to finish up, and I'll meet you guys at the front in a few minutes. But the day's over, call me Callie," the surgeon informed her intern. "Alright, see you soon," the artist smiled and walked up to the front, grinning widely when she saw her fiancé looking at her phone. She walked up behind the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Guess who?" she whispered in the swimmer's ear. "Hello my love," Emily giggled, turning and placing a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "So, hope you won't be mad, but I kind of invited someone to come with us tonight," Maya started. "Well I can't really be mad cause I invited someone too," the athlete chuckled. "Chief of Peds?" the musician guessed. "Yep, and I'm gonna bet your invite is the chief of Ortho?" the swimmer giggled. The shorter girl nodded and kissed her fiancé softly on the lips. "Emily?" the two broke apart at the sound of an older woman's voice and turned to find a blonde walking towards them. "Dr... I mean, Arizona, hi!" Emily grinned. "This is your fiancé?" the surgeon asked, both surprised and pleased. "Yeah, is that... Uncomfortable for you?" the athlete questioned.

"No, I'm a lesbian... I just didn't expect you to be," the older doctor laughed. "Well then-" the swimmer was interrupted by another woman's voice. "Maya?" the girls turned to see Callie walking up. "Hey Callie," the musician greeted. "Wait, your fiancé is a girl?" she asked, noticing the couple's linked hands. "Sorry if that's... Weird to you," Maya looked down. "No not at all... I'm bisexual..." the surgeon trailed off when she saw the blonde woman. "Arizona?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "Callie, uh... Hey," she responded nervously. "Oh you two know each other?" Emily asked, looking at the to older women. "Yeah, uh, we, yes," Arizona answered nervously. "Is it still OK that we al go together?" Maya questioned.

"Sure, that's fine," Callie answered before the silence got too long. "Great, then come on," the artist grinned. The four made their way out of the hospital and down the street. "So what bar are we going to?" Arizona inquired. "Some place called Joe's, have you guys been there before?" Emily asked. "Yeah, most of the hospital staff has been there lots of times," Callie answered. "Cool," Maya grinned. She kissed her fiancé on the cheek softly and the couple smiled at each other, getting so lost in each other's gaze that they didn't realize the uncomfortable tension that was brewing between the two women behind them.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Please review and be honest, I appreciate it! Thanks!**


	2. Resemblance

_Hey guys! So sorry it's been awhile since I updated this, but I'm hoping that the long chapter makes up for it! I will try to update this weekly from now on but now that I'm starting softball and my job my schedule is kind of crazy so I may not be able to keep that motto. Regardless I want you to enjoy my story and this chapter! Please read and review!_

* * *

Emily smiled when she caught Arizona and Callie once again staring at each other. "Maya, I'm going to go get a drink, wanna come?" she asked, giving her fiancé a look that said they needed to talk. The musician nodded and followed the taller girl over to the bar. "OK, either they are seriously into each other or they totally hate each other, because they've been staring at each other all night," the athlete giggled. "I know! I even caught Arizona blushing a little when she looked away. I think we should set them up!" Maya agreed. "Hey, you guys are Maya and Emily right?" the voice caused the couple to turn and see an auburn haired woman walking up to them. "Uh, yeah, hi?" Emily answered.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm April Kepner, I'm a doctor at Grey Sloan," she explained. "Nice to meet you Dr. Kepner," Maya smiled. "Please, unless we're at work call me April," the older woman smiled. "OK, thanks. But, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know us ?" the darker intern asked. "Are you kidding? According to what Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres said about you guys, you're the best interns they've ever had," she laughed. "Speaking of Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres, are they like, into each other?" Emily questioned. "Um... Well I bet they still are, but since the divorce they-" April started but the musician cut her off.

"Wait, divorce? THEY are divorced?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Yeah, you didn't know?" the doctor inquired, confused. "No... We... Crap," with that Emily grabbed her fiancé's wrist and pulled her away. "Uh, it was nice meeting you April!" she called, pulling Maya beside her. "Crap we are such horrible friends!" the swimmer cried. "Calm down, it's not like we knew!" the shorter girl pointed out. "Still though! Maybe we should just call this off," Emily sighed. "No way! Let's try to help them! I mean, obviously they still care about each other, so maybe we can help get them back together," Maya answered.

"But we don't even know what happened to them, much less how to help fix it," the swimmer argued. "Then we become their friends and ask others what happened, then we try to help. Come on, are we really gonna just let a couple suffer?" the artist questioned. Emily groaned. "No," she sighed, taking her fiancé's hand. "You know sometimes I hate how much power you have over me," she laughed. "I know babe, but you love me anyways," Maya pointed out. Both girls laughed, nodded, and resumed walking back over to the table.

* * *

Emily smiled as she and Maya walked into the hospital that morning. It had been two weeks since they started their internship, and things were going pretty well so far. Both had even been asked to help with a few minor surgeries, which although was a small accomplishment was far more than any of the other interns had done yet. "Alright, I want you taking it easy out there today, no stressing out, understand?" the swimmer asked, stopping in front of her fiancé. "Yes Em, I understand," the shorter girl chuckled. "I'm serious! That is my baby in there, OUR baby in there," Emily mumbled, kneeling down and kissing Maya's stomach softly. "Is this payback for always asking you about your leg when you first got it?" the musician guessed.

"Yes it is. I told you I'm fine, the fake leg works great," Emily grinned, looking down at her left leg that was robotic from just under her thy and down. "So I can't worry about you but you can worry about me?" Maya challenged teasingly. "Yes. What I say goes remember?" Emily laughed, kissing her fiancé and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck. She pouted when the artist pulled away. "Babe, seriously, I have to go," the musician giggled, causing the taller girl to whimper. "But I'll miss you," she complained in a childish tone. "We are 28 years old Em, we have lots of time to kiss left in our lives," Maya giggled. "Alright alright, I love you both," the athlete grinned, kissing her fiancé and her stomach one last time and making her way to the elevator.

When she got inside an auburn haired doctor that had become a familiar face to the intern stood there and smiled at her. "Hi April," Emily greeted. "Hey Em, how are things with you and that lovely fiancé of yours?" she asked, pressing the button of her floor. "They're good. You ask me that everyday like things will change that fast," the resident observed, amused. "Yeah, sorry, it's just... Here things CAN change that fast... This place has a way of... Oh how do I put this... Changing people... So many couples would still be together if they weren't here..." April explained. "Like Callie and Arizona?" Emily questioned.

"Like Callie and Arizona. Just, promise me something, don't let this place get to you guys. We could use some cheering up around here- a couple that actually stays together would be nice to see," the older woman asked. "I'll try not to," the athlete promised. "Hey, would you guys wanna have lunch with me?" the doctor asked. "Yeah, I'd love to, and I'm sure Maya would too," Emily grinned. "Great, I'll see you guys then. Oh, this is my floor, bye!" April called, smiling as she walked off the elevator and leaving the intern alone.

* * *

Emily was sitting at the lunch table with April when she felt a pair of hands over her eyes. She smiled and turned around, looking up at her fiancé. "Hey," she greeted, kissing the shorter girl's lips. "And hello to you to," the athlete grinned, kissing the musician's stomach and causing her to laugh. "I don't think he can hear you yet," Maya giggled. "He?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow up. "Well I don't know the gender yet obviously, but I picture him as a boy," the artist explained. "Wait you guys are expecting a baby?" April asked, smiling at the pair. "Yeah," the swimmer answered blushing a little. "That's so great! Have you thought of names?" the older doctor asked excitedly.

"We only found out yesterday, so we really haven't thought of anything," Maya explained. "Well... I have tons of baby clothes and supplies that I'd be more than happy to give you," the older doctor smiled, but a bit of hurt shone in her eyes. "Are you OK?" Emily questioned as her fiancé sat down beside her. "Yeah I just... Jackson and I... We recently lost our baby... But I'd much rather them go to good use than to sit at my house and remind me of it," the older woman promised, grinning. "If you're sure... Thank you," Maya pulled her into a hug. "Alright, listen up guys! On account of the complaints for lack of "entertainment" around here, we are making an installment," Dr. Hunt's voice caused everyone to look up at him.

He pulled out a karaoke machine and Maya's mouth dropped. Emily chuckled and pushed it closed, keeping her eyes fixed on the surgeon. "I'm sure that this will provide some very... Interesting entertainment," he laughed. He hooked the machine up and smiled. "Any volunteers?" he asked. Maya looked to her fiancé with pleading eyes. "No," Emily warned. "Come on, please please please? Pretty please? For me? For the baby?" the musician begged. Her tone was childish and her bottom lip was poked out in a pout. The athlete groaned and let her head fall. "Alright, fine-" before she could finish taking Maya squealed, kissed her, and dragged her up to the stage. April look up and couldn't help laughing. "Yeah Em and Maya!" she cheered. Callie and Arizona were on opposite sides of the cafeteria, but both looked up in amusement to watch.

"Good luck ladies," Owen grinned, handing them microphones. "Just as a warning, this is gonna suck," Emily informed them, causing most of the doctors in the room to laugh. Maya selected a song and the swimmer couldn't contain the smile on her face as the familiar tune filled her ears and she started to sing, knowing her part for this song by heart.

"There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2 AM, who do you love?

I wonder 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,

It was enchanting to meet you,

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that

This was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

These are the words I held back

As I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you..."

At the end of the song every person in the room stared in shock, then cheered loudly. Tears were in many of their eyes and Maya hugged her fiancé, kissing her lips softly. Arizona couldn't help but glance over at Callie, looking away and blushing as soon as she was caught. "Alright, Dr. Robbins, get up here!" Emily laughed into the microphone. Maya looked at her with a curious but amused look. "Oh... No I don't... I don't sing..." the pediatric surgeon laughed nervously. "Come on yes you do, I've heard you before," the athlete encouraged her friend. Callie looked over at her ex curiously. She hadn't really ever heard the blonde woman sing before, especially not when they were together.

"Alright alright, fine," Arizona finally agreed and the room clapped. Emily handed her the other microphone and Maya stepped off the stage, sitting back down beside April and smiling when the auburn haired doctor pulled her into a hug. "So, uh, what are we singing?" Arizona questioned. Emily didn't answer, instead she started a song she knew her friend had memorized. "Come on really? Avril Lavigne?" the blonde woman asked. Instead of answering the younger intern began to sing.

"There's nothing I could say to you

Nothing I could ever do to make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried

Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go

I know I let you down but it's not like that now

This time I'll never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK

I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me

And if I let you down I'll turn it all around

Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep

I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave

You're all I got

You're all I want

Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do

I could never ever live a day with out you

Here with me do you see you're all I need

And I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life) I will be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life you know I will be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK."

At the end of the duet everyone was cheering, and Callie was in tears. Arizona and Emily hugged on stage and walked back down, and the Ortho surgeon felt eyes on her. She saw the blonde woman looking at her and quickly stood, walking down the hall. Instinct and old habits told the pediatric surgeon to follow, but her conscious told her to stay put. Emily sighed as she watched and sat down beside Maya and April. "So much for that plan," she grumbled. "Yeah," the musician agreed, taking her fiancé's hand and intertwining their fingers.

April smiled at them, and the three talked for the rest of lunch. "Oh, hey I gotta get going, Dr. Torres needs my help, she's prepping a nine year old boy for heart surgery," Maya stood and kissed the taller intern on the lips. "Woah that sounds like breaking bones and that sounds stressful," Emily stood up as well. "Em, I gotta do my job," the artist kissed her again. "Wait, you said on a nine year old? Then I'll probably be helping you out, I think I remember Arizona saying something about a kid needing a heart surgery earlier," the swimmer realized. "We'll see there ya go, now you can be sure I'm not stressed out too much," Maya grinned.

As they had predicted, they were together in the operating room for the first time within half an hour. Things were pretty tense -no one was really speaking- and the couple had been attending at the hospital long enough to know why. Callie and Arizona avoided any and all communication that wasn't absolutely necessary, Miranda Bailey and her husband Ben wouldn't look at each other, and Maggie refused to make eye contact with any of the surgeons on the account of not wanting to get involved. Maya and Emily stood out of their way, scrubbing in and helping as they were needed. After a few hours things were going well and the surgery was almost complete.

"Alright Emily I don't think I need anything else, but you're more than welcome to go and watch," Arizona smiled at her. "Yeah you can go too Maya, I think we have this nearly wrapped up," Callie agreed. The couple smiled and nodded but as they were walking out Emily's leg suddenly bucked underneath her and she clung to her fiancé for support, even though she was basically on the ground by now. Her robotic leg was twisted behind her and bent forwards. "Oh my god Emily-" Maggie started but Maya cut her off. "It's fine, it's fine, it's not her real leg," she assured the horrified doctors. "Wait, she has a fake leg?" Arizona questioned. The musician nodded and pulled her fiancé's pant leg up to show them the metal working. "Holy crap, that's the most advanced design I've ever seen," Callie stared at the craftsmanship in awe.

"Maya designed it for me a few years ago. I was in a car crash and my leg was cut really badly, so they had to amputate and they tried to give me some piece of crap plastic as a replacement, and this one here wasn't having it," Emily chuckled slightly, pulling the contraption off of what remained of her actual leg and handing it to her fiancé. "Luckily we have an extra," Maya laughed slightly. "Alright I'm gonna head out to the car-" she started but Emily cut her off.

"No you aren't, that's way too far of a walk," she argued. "Em, I've been pregnant for less than a day. I'm not going to pass out walking across the parking lot. Besides, no one else is really free to go and get it. I promise if I get tired, even though I know I won't, I'll stop and take a break," Maya assured her. "Good," the athlete kissed her fiancé's stomach and the musician helped her into a chair before walking out of the O.R, leaving the room to once again be engulfed in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

When Arizona walked into the lobby, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Emily was kneeled down, her lips pressing gentle kisses to Maya's stomach and the two of them laughing happily. Callie walked out into the lobby from the opposite entrance and, without realizing who else was looking, her gaze locked on the same thing Arizona's did. Emily pressed her nose to the musician's stomach and smiled. "Hi baby," she whispered, placing her hands on either side of her fiancé's figure. Maya giggled and shook her head, amused at the swimmer's antics.

"Hey there, it's your Mommy," the athlete continued. Containing the smile on the taller girl's face was impossible. "You can't really see it yet, but it's beautiful out here. It's so amazing, and when you're here it's just gone be that much more beautiful," the intern continued. Maya grinned and took her fiancé's hand in her own. "And you are going to have the best Mom in the world," she smiled down at the girl on her knees. Emily stood and kissed her softly, draping her arms around the shorter girl's neck and pulling her close. "Maya Anne St. Germain, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she whispered. "I think you told me about 800 times when you proposed to me and now you tell me about a hundred times a day, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," Maya giggled.

"Well I do. I really do," Emily kissed her fiancé's neck gently, picking her slightly and hugging her. Tears filled both the surgeon's eyes who were watching, and after a moment Arizona felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Callie staring at her from across the room. She was tempted to go over and talk to her ex, but she couldn't force her legs to move in the direction of the Latina. Instead they moved her towards the exit of the hospital, each step taking her further and further away from the woman who had broken her heart.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know I know, cliché that Emily also is missing a leg, but that's just adding to how much Emily and Maya resemble Callie and Arizona's relationship. Read and review!**


	3. Friends

_Hey all! So this is kind of a re-write of last night's episode 11x14 where Emily and Maya are part of it and I made a few changes here and there. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the cute scenes because things are about to get rough for Emily and Maya and Callie and Arizona are going to have to be the ones who do some saving._

* * *

When Emily was asked to help with the last seven hours of removing Dr. Herman's tumor, she was beyond shocked. Sure, she had spent over three fourths of medical school studying neurotics, and sure, the occipital nerve had been cleared so from now on the only thing that had to be done was completely destroy the tumor, but she had only been attending the hospital for about a month and half, she had no actual experience working on a surgery in the field, and they were on a time limit because of the exposure to direct radiation.

She had only met Dr. Herman once, and it was a brief meeting that only lasted about two minutes, but during those two minutes she learned how to do a surgery that in medical school would've taken half a semester. Her hands were shaking as she walked into the O.R. and she was struggling to keep her breathing steady. Pulling on her gloves and tying her mask on, she looked up and saw Maya sitting in a chair in the front row smiling at her, and suddenly she felt her body relax. She flashed her fiancé a smile back and walked confidently the rest of the way over to Amelia Shepard and Meredith Grey.

"Alright Dr. Fields, ready to scrub in?" the older woman asked. Emily smiled and nodded, a bit proud of being called "Dr. Fields" for the first time. "Dr. Grey, you can go," Dr. Shepard told the cardio surgeon. She nodded and stepped back, allowing the young resident to stepped up to take her place. Most of the other interns envied both Emily and Maya, for since they were the only ones in their field they got to do more and overall were just better residents. They had yet to disobey their chief, and they remembered everything they learned. For the next few hours the surgeons worked quickly, with Emily trying to keep herself above the pressure she could feel crushing her.

Maya sat in the observation room watching anxiously as her fiancé and a few others worked on Dr. Herman. Eventually they had to use a toxic chemical that caused the tumor to glow. "Remember guys, we only have twenty minutes to be exposed to this," Dr. Shepard informed the rest of the doctors in the room. Even though they worked furiously, time was just as quickly running out and things were starting to get a bit tense. Emily wished nothing more than to see a familiar blonde woman in the observation room, but as much as she wanted to see her she knew she wouldn't. Arizona wasn't capable of watching what was happening right now.

She and the older doctor had grown extremely close in the past four months, and even though the athlete had only been attending for about a fourth of that time she saw the connection between the two. She glanced her eyes up at the clock. Seventeen minutes. Seventeen minutes they had been exposed to the radiation. They had but three minutes left. Suddenly without any warning Dr. Shepard pulled off her thick gloves and tossed them aside. Emily wanted to say something but she was too focused on what she was doing and she didn't have the time to stop. "Dr. Shepard what are you doing? You're exposing yourself to direct radiation, put the gloves back on," Owen's voice echoed around in the room but both surgeons ignored him.

Emily's eyes flashed to the clock. Eighteen minutes. Two minutes left and they were either set or over. Suddenly the most relieving sound that she had ever heard hit Emily's ears. "We're done! The tumor is dead!" Dr. Shepard's voice caused Emily to bow her head in relief and she felt her legs quiver beneath her. The doctors in the observation room cheered and Maya gave her fiancé a smile. "Congratulations," the swimmer grinned at Dr. Shepard. "Congratulations to you as well, you managed to go through seven straight hours of surgery. That's hard on any doctor, and practically unheard of for an intern," the older woman smiled back. Emily nodded and felt her legs shake again.

"Alright let's get you outta here," Maya's voice sounded from behind her and she turned to see her fiancé standing there holding a mask over her mouth. Emily nodded and walked out with the shorter girl who, as soon as they were out of sight, pulled her into a kiss. "You were incredible out there baby," Maya smiled as she kissed the swimmer again. "Thanks," although she wore a smile, the musician could tell that the taller girl was exhausted. "Alright, let's get going and you can get some rest," the artist smiled, took her fiancé's hand, and the two walked together out of the hospital.

* * *

Many doctors came and went to Dr. Herman's room in the following three days. Of those doctors, Arizona wasn't one of them. Not until she couldn't bear the uncertainty of how her mentor and friend was doing. As she approached the room she saw a familiar Latina sitting by the bed, her hear bowed most likely in prayer. She stood awkwardly at the door, not wanting to interrupt, but it was like Callie could sense her presence and looked up at the blonde. "I was wondering why you weren't in here," she smiled softly at the pediatric surgeon. Arizona let out a shaky breath and sat down beside her, staring at the motionless woman.

"Brings back memories, this setting. Only instead of her on the bed it was you after the car crash," her voice was quiet. Callie nodded and looked down. "Or you after the plane accident," the Latina doctor's voice was equally soft. "We sure had one hell of a ride, didn't we?" Arizona smiled a little. The brunette nodded and looked down at her hands. "Look, Arizona, I don't want things to be like this between us. I have enough awkwardness in my life," she started. "So... Friends?" the blonde asked and Callie smiled. "Friends," she agreed. The two looked back at Dr. Herman and Arizona let her head rest on her friend's shoulder. Friend. It felt weird to think of her as that, but after all, it was better than nothing.

* * *

It was a day after Dr. Herman woke that Emily felt confident enough to go and see her. She walked in slowly and knocked on the doorframe. "Uh, Dr. Herman?" she asked, not wanting to alarm the newly blind woman. "Dr. Fields, what can I do for you?" she smiled. "You remember me by my voice?" Emily sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Well I can't exactly remember you by your looks anymore can I," she laughed. "I guess not," the intern wasn't sure how else to respond to the joke. "Come on laugh, it's just a bit of blind humor," the older woman chuckled. "I wanted to thank you," Emily finally got to her point. "Thank me? For what?" the surgeon asked, sitting up and becoming serious once again.

"Just... For mentoring Arizona. She really needed someone to be there for her and keep her mind off the split with Callie," the swimmer answered. "Don't tell her, but that's part of the reason I was so hard on her," Dr. Herman smiled. "Really? You weren't just trying to make her tough?" Emily questioned. "Well that was part of it, yes, but I saw how broken up she was and I needed her distracted so she could focus on her work. And she looked like she could use something to keep her mind off it anyway. From the minute we started working together I needed her focused, and after the split it just made it all the more necessary," the older woman explained. "Well, again, thank you, I'll leave you alone now," Emily went to stand when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I can see what you and that fiancé of yours are trying to do for them, and no the pun was not intended," both laughed at her statement. "I'm not saying you shouldn't try, but be careful. Things aren't always what they seem," she finished. Emily gave Dr. Herman's hand a squeeze to confirm she understood, and without another word she walked out of the room.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'll probably give you all one more chapter of Emaya happiness before all hell breaks loose... He0524... Sorry baby! I love you!**


	4. Couples And Campfires

_Hello guys! So I originally was going to do what I did last time and write Emily and Maya into the most recent episode with a few changes here and there, but I decided on giving you guys a break (for the most part) and instead writing a humor yet emotion filled chapter about a camping trip. For all you Calzona fans you know Arizona hates camping. Turns out Maya does too. Hope that the longer chapter sort of makes up for the long wait for an update!_

* * *

When Callie walked into the board meeting she was actually a little relieved that the only seat available was next to Arizona, which made her both angry at herself and confused. She wasn't supposed to like sitting next to her ex wife that much. But then again they were friends, right? Friends could be happy to sit beside each other, right? Right. They were friends. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, but she forced herself to believe that the only reason she was happy to sit next to the blonde was simply because she knew the blue eyed surgeon wouldn't engage her in conversation unless it was started by Callie herself.

Despite the fact that they were separated, the pediatric surgeon still knew the Latina inside and out, and already knew by the look on her face that she had been through a long day. Either way, she smiled at the Latina, and was glad when she received a smile in return. "Good, you're all here. What I called this meeting for is to discuss relationships with interns," Owen started as she sat down. "Like, romantic relationships?" Jackson questioned. "No, like relationships at all. Work related anyways. It seems like all of us have an intern that we favorite over the others, hence Callie and Arizona, you two don't really have a choice," he smiled at them.

"It's not like I need another choice, Emily is an exceptional resident," Arizona beamed. "Maya is great too. I honestly couldn't have asked for a more dedicated intern," the orthopedic surgeon smiled a well. "Well as for the rest of us, we have choices and unless I am mistaken we are all pretty sure we know who is going to make it out of residency training, no?" a few head nods told Owen he could continue. "Regardless, I think we need to develop a stronger bond with them, and statistics show that the better relationship surgeons have with their interns the better both perform. There are a lot of suggestions about how to build better connections, and I've narrowed it down to camping. It builds teamwork skills and it helps you learn to rely on others for things you need. What I want each of you to do is chose an intern to take along with you. You won't be sharing tents of course, but you'll be helping each other out," at the word camping Arizona's head snapped straight up and Callie stifled a laugh at her friends antics.

The Latina knew that the blonde was about to go on a rant by the look on her face. "No, no no, not happening, no way in hell is this happening. Camping is the most awful recreational activity that exists! I mean, there are bugs everywhere and the ground is always wet and mud is everywhere and the water can sometimes seep through the tent floor and do you know the percentage of lakes that are too polluted for humans to even go in without risk of exposure to toxin?"

* * *

"67 percent Emily! 67 percent! Not to mention the fact that bugs seem to think that I have a sign on my forehead that says "All you can eat blood buffet" written in red ink! I can't and I won't and you can't make me," Maya had been complaining all day and frankly the only person who wasn't sick of it was Arizona, who agreed whole heartedly. "Thank you! See, someone agrees with me!" the blonde woman pointed out as the two interns sat at the lunch table next to her and Callie. "Oh zip it you two. Camping isn't that bad. Besides, it's required, so complaining isn't going to make it any easier," Callie laughed. "Next thing you know he'll have us sprinting laps around the hospital daily for routine exercise," Arizona grumbled.

"Not a bad idea," Emily giggled. "Maybe we should suggest it to Owen," Callie laughed. Maya and Arizona exchanged horrified glances and caused their colleges to burst into laughter. Soon the musician's pager went off and she groaned. "Alright well I have to go do my ACTUAL job, so I'll see you later," she sighed. Emily smiled and leaned up, kissing her on the lips. "I love you," the shorter girl whispered. "I love you too, good luck," the swimmer kissed her fiancé once more then on her stomach before turning back around. "Why do you guys always do that?" Arizona's question caught the intern off guard. "Do what?" she asked. "Kiss and say I love you every time one of you walks out of the other's sight. I mean it's adorable but I've never seen a couple do that," the blonde continued.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Emily started. "Well I have nothing left today unless an emergency comes up, so we've got some time," the blonde surgeon answered. Callie set her drink down and watched the intern as she spoke. "About four years ago when I lost my leg, I was so angry at Maya. She was the one who had given consent for them to cut my leg off, and for the longest time I blamed her. I barely talked to her, hell I barely even looked at her. I always tried to do everything on my on, tried to push myself more than I knew I could. I didn't ever want any help. I just felt like I had to prove that I was still myself without one leg, even though Maya had never given me any true reason to feel like I was any less to her. I treated her like crap, and although I didn't exactly want her to I didn't know why she didn't just leave. She was always trying to help me and I wouldn't let her because I felt like if it wasn't for her I wouldn't need help in the first place," Emily had to pause to regain her composure, and she was too involved with the story to realize both Callie and Arizona were at the break of tears.

A few moments passed before the intern continued. "Then one day, about two months after I had been operated on, Maya left the house for the first time since the operation. She didn't say why and I thought she was just leaving. I tried walking on my prosthetic even though she had told me she wanted to help me walk when I was ready. I wanted to do it alone and it was the first chance I had. I made it about three feet, and I tripped and fell. I couldn't move and I was far enough from my wheelchair that I couldn't reach it. For the rest of the day I just sat there and cried, and Maya came home at about 7:00 that evening. She had bought every food she could think of that I liked, all my favorite drinks, even new shoes that would fit the prosthetic. I expected her to be mad for trying to walk, for her to finally let out all the anger I thought she had been holding back in, but instead when she looked at me she almost cried. She carried me to the bedroom and helped me change into new clothes. I think it was the first time I had smiled at her since I had lost my leg," Emily couldn't help but smile as she remembered that night.

_Flashback:_

_As Maya finished helping the swimmer put on new clothes, she placed a gentle but hesitant kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. The lack of confidence literally broke Emily's heart. She had been so cruel that the girl she had called her love for the past six years was afraid to even kiss her. As the musician pulled away the athlete grabbed her and kissed her passionately. The artist was taken a bit by surprise, but she kissed back anyways. When they finally broke the kiss Emily rested her head against the shorter girl's, their breathing heavy and their faces red. "I... I'm so sorry Maya... I've been so horrible to you and I... Can you forgive me?" the swimmer's voice trembled as she spoke. "You don't need to be forgiven, you've been upset and it's no secret why," Mya responded. "Thank you for not giving up on me," the jock whispered. "I'd never give up on you baby, never," the musician kissed her again softly. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" she asked quietly. "No, no I'm OK... Can you hold me?" Maya didn't respond to her girlfriend's question- at least- not with words. She pulled the swimmer into her arms and pulled the covers up over them. "I love you," the word were so quiet that the artist was barely sure she heard them, but she smiled. "I love you too Em, I love you too." They were the last words either of them heard before they drifted off into a comfortable sleep._

_End Flashback_

"From that day on I swore that I would never let myself forget how much I love her. When I was in the accident, Maya and I were fighting. The last thing I said to her was... Was that I hated her... I could've died in that car crash, and the last thing I would've said to the only person I ever loved was that I hated her... When I ended up living for the longest time I didn't know why, but that night made me realize it was because I would've died without telling Maya that I loved her. That accident made us realize that we aren't promised tomorrow, or the next hour, or even minute of our life. Anything can happen, so we always make sure that before we walk away from each other that we let each other know how much we love each other," by the end of Emily's story Arizona was nearly sobbing and Callie had used so many tissues that her nose was dried out.

Suddenly Emily's pager went off. "Sorry to leave on a sad story guys, but I gotta go, I'll see you guys later!" the intern wiped her eyes and made her way down the hall, not realizing she was leaving two broken people to sit and remember how their own similar story had gotten so much worse of an ending.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Maya whined. "We've only been waking for twenty minutes," Callie laughed. "Twenty minutes? I thought we started walking at 7:00!" Arizona cried. "Right, and it's 7:20." Emily giggled. Another chorus of whines from the blonde and the darker skinned girl sounded from behind. "You already made us get up at six this morning for an hour drive to the woods, and now your making us walk when it's freezing outside!" Maya whimpered. "Come on you two it's not that bad," April chuckled at them. "You aren't 38 with one leg," the blonde surgeon snapped. "I only have one leg too Arizona," Emily pointed out. "But you're younger," she shot back. "And none of you are pregnant either," Maya complained. That caused Emily to stop and walk back. "Is everything OK? Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked worriedly.

"Relax Em, I just was making a point, I'm fine," the musician answered. The swimmer kissed her and skipped back up to where Callie, Meredith, and April were. "Ow! I swear these goddamn Mosquitos think that my veins are flowing with blood simply for their enjoyment," Arizona grumbled, slapping her arm again. As the group neared a hill both the blonde and Maya groaned again, but suddenly the intern was overcome with morning sickness and she fell to her knees. "Hold up guys," Emily called to Owen, Jackson, Derek, and Alex, who were at the front of the group, with Jo, Stephanie, and Amelia on their heels. "I got her Em, go ahead," Arizona promised, leaning down beside the girl. The swimmer hesitated a bit, but she decided to go ahead in the end.

She made her way down, kissed the musician's cheek, and ran back over the hill. "You alright Maya?" the older woman asked, handing the intern a cloth to wipe her mouth. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright, thanks," Maya spat once to try to get the taste out of her mouth. After a few minutes she stood and pulled her hair back. "Alright, we better get going before they get too far ahead," and with that the intern and the older surgeon walked off after the group, glad they could for once this trip complain in peace.

* * *

Later on that day, when all the tents were set up (Callie and Arizona were a little nervous that they had to share a tent but they both ignored talking about it) and the hands on the clock matched up in a perfect vertical line, Callie, April, Jackson, Alex, Derek, Stephanie, and Emily were in the lake swimming while Arizona, Maya, Meredith, Jo, Owen, and Amelia sat on shore watching. Callie was still in awe that Emily's fake leg was waterproof. The people in the water had tried to get the others to come in, to no avail at that. Finally the athlete decided that her fiancé would need a little "help" to get in, so she walked out of the water and shook her hair out of her face. Maya lay next to Arizona, their eyes both closed and relaxing music playing from one of their phones. Callie laughed a bit when she saw the intern and she walked up beside her.

"Need any help?" she asked quietly. Emily threw the Latina a devilish grin, mischief sparkling in her eyes. She flicked her eyes towards Arizona, and the taller woman hesitated. "You guys are friends right?" the intern questioned. "Yeah," the orthopedic surgeon answered. "Then come on, it'll be funny," the jock promised. Callie hesitantly nodded and followed the resident the rest of the way up the shore. When Emily nodded they moved simultaneously- the swimmer picking up Maya and the Latina picking up Arizona. Both women shrieked and squirmed to get free, but they started fighting too late and ended up being thrown in the water. When they resurfaced Callie and Emily were on the shore in a fit of giggles. The two women in the lake exchanged glances, and took off after the still laughing ones on the edge of the water.

They ran, but too late, and Maya easily caught up to her fiancé, pinning her to the ground. Arizona threw her arms around Callie and the women also fell, both giggling uncontrollably. After a few moments of wrestling that had no progress in either direction, Emily finally kissed the musician to sustain both their laughter. Arizona looked down at the Latina woman beneath her, both still stuttering out a few breaths of laughter before they realized that Callie's arms were securely wrapped around the blonde's waist, and her's were just as tight around the orthopedic surgeon's neck. They quickly maneuvered their way out of each other's arms and stood apart, looking down awkwardly.

"That was... Fun," Arizona finally spoke. They have each other a small smile before the pediatric surgeon walked back over to her chair, turned her music up a little bit, and sat back down, trying to keep her eyes focused on something, anything, but Callie. But of course, as soon as the Latina was in her line of vision, her eyes refused to look away.

* * *

At around 8:00 that night, everyone sat around the campfire. April sat next to Jackson, her legs over his and her arms around his neck, most of the interns sat off to one part, but Emily sat next to Arizona, who sat next to Callie. Owen sat next to Jackson and Alex across the fire. Maya's head rested in her fiancé's lap as she mindlessly strummed her guitar. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow," she sang purposely out of key and in a depressed tone, causing most of the group to laugh. Surprisingly to everyone else though, Emily didn't. "Could you at least pretend that you're having fun?" she asked. A tone was laced in her voice that no one had ever heard her use before, especially not when she was talking to Maya. The musician sat up and looked at her.

"Come on Em, lighten up, it was just a joke," she acted like nothing was wrong. "Well it's not funny anymore. We are out here in this beautiful place with people we care about and you are complaining," the athlete snapped. "Calm down babe, I-" Maya was cut off. "Don't tell me to calm down, you do this kind of thing all the time and I am sick of it!" Emily's comment seemed to piss the artist off as well. "Like you don't do anything that ever annoys me! Remember when we went to visit my family in California?" the look on Emily's told the group that she was both embarrassed and angry. "Oh don't even bring that up you know what happened," her voice was a bit quieter than before. "Yeah, and it almost broke us up," after Maya spoke those words the two got into a heated argument and the rest of the group quickly walked away to give them some privacy.

They sat down by the edge of the lake and resumed talking, some of them skipping rocks to pass some time. Callie and Arizona were a bit worried about their friends. They had never seen them argue- hell they had never seen them mad at one another. About forty five minutes later, April stood and walked around the corner to see if her friends were still arguing and what she saw made her laugh a little in shock. "No way," she spoke mostly to herself but still loud enough to be heard. "What's up?" Callie asked, standing up as well. The rest of the group followed and stared at the couple- they were no longer fighting- in fact they were far from it. Maya's arms were around the swimmer's neck and Emily held her fiancé in a secure embrace. Their bodies were pressed together and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. "Alright alright, let's give them their privacy," Owen instructed after a few moments.

They made their way back down the the shore, but within ten minutes laughter approaching the group caused them to turn and see the couple walking down, holding hands and giggling like nothing had happened. "Are you two... Um... OK?" April questioned as they sat down. "Yeah, sorry you guys had to see that," Maya answered, sitting down and leaning back against Emily and smiling at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you guys still fighting?" Alex questioned. "Nope, we're good. That was longer than I expected it to be though, sorry guys," Maya apologized. "You took at a maximum forty five minutes, maybe less, to stop fighting, and it's _longer_ than you expected it to be?" Callie asked.

"Well yeah, the only fight we've ever had that actually lasted longer than about two hours was our very first fight, and that lasted about four days. We broke up for a week and after that we agreed that we never wanted to go through that again, so we made an agreement that we'd never allow ourselves to get into a situation where we were so mad at each other that we'd end up saying something we regret," the musician elaborated. "So what you guys just hardly ever fight?" Arizona was intrigued at how quickly the couple had made up. "Oh no, we fight all the time, but we just have a method that we use in case we ever start to fight," Emily answered. "Oh yeah, I remember you guys told me about that, they just stop the fight before it becomes one and apologize, even if they still think they're right," April recalled. "That's right," Maya smiled. "So are you saying you guys aren't ever still pissed at each other afterwards? Like you don't just kiss and make up do you?" Meredith asked.

"Most of the time anymore, yes, but it wasn't always like that. When we first started this whole thing we were always still mad in the end and we'd just end up fighting again a few days later, and that's where the interesting part comes in," the grin on Maya's face contradicted the innocence in her eyes. "If that's the case, you have to convince each other that you love them. And I'm not talking just buying flowers or going out with him to a bar one night, I'm talking romantic dates and huge gestures of romance, vacations, fireworks, whatever you can think of. You aren't just convincing each other, you have to convince yourself too," Emily giggled a little at some of the memories she had of things she and Maya had done for each other. "Why don't you just talk about still being mad?" Jackson asked. "Because that just makes the other person feel like the fight isn't over. You have to rebuild the bond between you and your significant other," Maya laughed a bit. "Basically you just have to see if you still want to be with the person. Even we've said some pretty hurtful things to each other, and while of course we regret them that doesn't take away the pain," Emily took her fiancé's hand in her own and kissed it gently.

"God I wish I had this method five years ago," Arizona's voice was quiet, but Callie was sitting close enough that she heard her. In her mind, "Me too!" swarmed around her brain, but she pushed the thought out of her head. "Alright guys it's getting late, I think we should turn in for the night," Owen realized it was after nine, and soon everyone was settled comfortably in their tents. Well, almost everyone. Arizona and Callie struggled to maintain a position that wasn't awkward for either of them, which was easier said than done. The small space forced their bodies to touch no matter how far to the edge of the tent they stayed, so eventually they gave up trying and just accepted the fact that they would be sleeping close enough to feel each other's breath. The sound of gentle laughter caught their curiosity and lured their heads just outside the tent to see Emily and Maya walking hand in hand down around the corner.

"Where do you suppose they are going?" Arizona tried to add a little humor to the awkwardness of their situation. A light smile played on Callie's lips and she leaned back down after realizing that her body was pressed to the blonde's backside. "Callie?" the Latina woman was almost asleep when she heard the voice, so it took her a moment to respond. "Yeah?" her voice was quiet. "Do you... Do you have a hair tie? I don't want to wake up with my hair sticking out in six directions, I don't even have a brush," she finally asked. "Yeah, here," the orthopedic surgeon handed her a black hair tie on her wrist. She forced herself not to laugh at the thought of how many times she had woken up to that exact picture when they were together, and to ignore the surge of electricity she felt as their hands touched. "Goodnight Callie," the pediatric surgeon yawned, rolling over so that her back was facing her ex wife. "Night Arizona," and with that the taller woman drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

When Emily walked out of her tent that morning, the only others outside were Callie, Meredith, and Owen. "Morning guys," she yawned a little, rubbing her eyes a little. "Morning, where's Maya?" Meredith asked. "Still asleep. I wouldn't dare wake her before she was already waking up by herself. That woman is a monster when she's tired," although the swimmer was teasing she wasn't kidding. Her fiancé really _wasn't_ a morning person. "Morning everybody!" April's voice caused the four to turn and see her emerging from her tent with Jackson not far behind. "Morning," Callie smiled. "How did Japril sleep last night?" Emily giggled. "Japril?" Callie and Meredith spoke in unison. "Well duh, it's their ship name," the intern spoke as if it were obvious. "What is a ship?" Owen questioned.

"It's when you root for two people to be together, whether they are or aren't. Like Brangelina. It's their ship name, AKA couple name. Like, OTP and MFEA and stuff, " the resident explained. "And those mean?" Owen seriously was clueless. "One true pairing and made for each other," Emily pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she spoke. "So what's our ship name?" Jo's voice came from across the space and the group saw her and Alex walking over. "Jolex, what else?" Emily answered. "Do you have couple names for everyone?" Stephanie asked as she poked her head out from her tent. "Of course, Maya and I always come up with them- Japril, Jolex, Merder-" Emily was cut off. "Merder? That's the best you could come up with? You made ours sound like murder!" Derek's voice sounded from behind his wife. "Well with your names there was only so much we could do," the resident laughed.

"Don't forget Calzona babe!" Maya's voice came from inside her tent, but she didn't bother to poke her head out. "Right I forgot about that! That's our favorite!" Emily giggled. "What is Calzona?" Amelia questioned. "Callie and Arizona, duh," the athlete responded. "Woah, OK, back the train up, we aren't even together," the orthopedic surgeon's face flushed scarlet. "Don't have to be. You were, but even then you didn't ever have to be together. We still ship it," Emily shrugged unapologetically. Amelia started laughing. "Calzona! It's sounds like a freaking food item!" she giggled. "Oh don't act like yours is much better Amelia, you get Amelowen," Maya again called out but didn't retreat from the tent. "Sounds like chameleon... I hate chameleons, but it's still better than Calzona," she again started laughing. "So what's your ship name?" Jackson asked.

"What's?" Emily hadn't been paying much attention. "You and Maya, do you have a ship name?" he asked. "Of course, but that one our friend Hanna came up with. We got Emaya," she giggled. "Aww that's cute! I can totally see it! Definite OTP," April squealed. "I'm still not OK with Calzona," Callie sighed. "What is Calzona?" Arizona's voice came from behind the group. "It's you and Callie's couple name," Jackson responded in a tone that said "don't ask." The blonde looked at the Latina and blushed dark red, not sure what to say. "I still think that's hilarious," Amelia giggled. "You couldn't come up with a better one?" Alex questioned. "Well with names like Arizona and Calliope it was either that or Arilliope but that just sounds like airline pee so we went with the one that sounded like an amazing Italian food," Maya's voice came from behind Emily and caused most of the group to laugh as she finally walked out of the tent and wrapped her arms securely around her fiancé.

About half an hour later the group was settled around the fire eating breakfast. There wasn't much conversation but the silence was comfortable. Maya snickered as a thought came to her mind and she leaned over to April. "They're called Calzona because they're delicious," she whispered to the a urn haired woman who nearly choked on her food as she and the darker skinned woman started hysterically laughing. April nearly fell over and she held onto Jackson for support. "I bet they sure think so!" the older woman stuttered through her laughter, only causing the giggled to increase in both of them. Everyone in the group stared at them, then at Emily. "Knowing her it's probably something perverted that you don't want to hear or hear about," she answered. Before she got a chance to do anything else Maya leaned over and explained. The swimmer's mouth fell and she playfully but firmly slapped her fiancé on the arm.

After a few more moments of laughter the two calmed down enough to finish eating, but throughout most of breakfast and to be honest the day they continually laughed at their joke. Later on that afternoon a few people were again swimming in the lake. Emily and Maya had gone on a walk through the woods and Derek, Alex, and Owen were at the fire drinking beer. Arizona sat on the lake shore drawing a bird that she had seen earlier in her sketch pad. When Callie walked past her she couldn't help but notice the exceptional detail. "That's a really pretty drawing," she complimented. "What? Oh, uh, thanks," the blonde hadn't been expecting a compliment, especially not from the Latina. As Callie started to walk away the pediatric surgeon flipped the pages back to near the beginning of the book, and the picture caught her ex wife's attention by the reins, snapping her back. "Who's that?" she asked as she marveled at the drawing.

Staring back at her were eyes so realistic she half expected them to blink in a few seconds. Underneath was a detailed drawing of a child's face, the details revealing the child to not be older than maybe a year, if that. Short strands of lightly shaded hair caressed the baby's face to just below the ears, and it looked like the hands were real enough to reach out and touch her. "Oh... I... I drew this a long time ago... When... When I was pregnant... I... I had a dream about him and I couldn't help but draw him. He was so real and I couldn't get him out of my mind," the blonde explained shyly and sadly. Callie didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded and continued on her way before her tears became noticeable.

Night fell quickly and soon Callie and Arizona were once again crammed beside each other. They barely spoke a word to each other as they got under their blankets, hence the short and quiet "Goodnight"'s they mumbled across the tent. About three hours later, a weight over Arizona's hip caused her to wake and she realized that the weight she felt was an arm, and it definitely wasn't hers. She didn't know what to do, so she simply closed her eyes again and tried to fall back asleep without thinking about Callie. But of course, that was the only thing she saw for the rest of the night, if not while she was awake then while she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning was the beginning of the last day of the camping trip, so the group all went on a hike together, then went fishing for awhile, then spent the evening around the campfire again. This time Maya played a few real songs, followed by Jackson who surprised everyone with the fact that he could play. Maya ended up playing a song about how much she loved Emily and it caused most of the group to smile at the cuteness. It wasn't until about halfway through that Callie noticed Arizona was gone. While she hated it, she couldn't help but feel worried about her friend, so she reluctantly stood up and slipped away to locate her. She found the blonde sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet dangling over the water. "You look lonely," the voice startled Arizona and she jumped, whipping her head around, then relaxing a little when she saw who it was.

When Callie sat next to her the beat of her heart sped right back up. "You alright?" the Latina asked. "Yeah, I just... I just needed a break from the smoke, bad for the lungs you know?" despite the fact that she wore a smile it was obvious that the blonde had been crying. Callie didn't know what to say, so she wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's shoulder, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort. Instinctively the pediatric surgeon laid her head on her ex wife's shoulder, sniffling a little bit. They sat there for a few minutes before Arizona sat up and whipped her eyes. Callie looked over at her and their eye's locked.

Their fingers brushed lightly and the blonde felt the Latina's breath on her lips. Their noses were barely an inch apart. Suddenly Arizona stood and shook her head a little to clear her vision. "We should be getting back, they're probably going to start wondering where we are," she hastily explained. Callie nodded and stood, following the blonde back to the campfire, not able to keep her mind off the feeling she had when she was about to kiss her ex wife. It was a feeling she knew all too well. Desire.

* * *

That morning everyone spent packing their tents and their bags, then hiking the two mile trail back to the large van they had taken to get there. Callie noticed her ex wife struggling to hold all of her bags. "Do you need any help?" she asked. "Nope," the blonde's response was short and frankly a little cold. The Latina decided not to press her and simply continued walking. When all their bags were secure in the vehicle the group piled in, Callie sitting next to the pediatric surgeon. The whole way back home Arizona wouldn't even look at her.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Elevator Love Letter

_So I had to update this because I'm dying from the last two episodes. I kind of excluded Derek's death because it made me bawl, but that is more because I watched my grandma die and take her last breath so it was like watching it again. Anyways... Um... Be prepared._

* * *

When Emily heard there had been a plane crash, the first person she thought of wasn't her mentor Arizona Robbins and it wasn't Meredith Grey- it was her fiancé. The swimmer frantically walked through the halls trying to find the musician. Finally she saw her through the window of a call room. Cautiously opening the door, she walked inside and saw the girl on the floor, head buried in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears streamed from her eyes and sobs wracked through her body. Without saying anything, Emily sat down beside her and wrapped her in a protective embrace. The shorter woman didn't do anything expect collapse into the arms of her lover and continue to tremble.

"Shh... I've got you," the athlete whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of Maya's forehead. Slowly she ran her fingers through the soft dark curly hair, and eventually she felt the artist's shaking start to cease. "Emily... I... There was a... A pl..." the shorter intern couldn't bring herself to finish. "Shh, I know, I know. It's going to be alright," Emily kissed her lips gently. It was not a kiss of passion and it wasn't of lust- it was of concern and love. It was to let Maya know that she wasn't alone and that she would be okay. Shortly after, Emily's pager went off.

Go, I'm fine," the musician promised. "I... Are you... Are you sure?" the swimmer asked. The intern beside her nodded. "I'm sure, I'll be OK. You have lives to go save," the artist kissed her fiancé on the lips quickly. Emily pulled the dark haired girl into a hug, whispered a quick "I love you," kissed her stomach, and walked out the door without looking back, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to leave.

* * *

It was only when Emily was out of the room and Maya was sure she was out of earshot before she let herself go again. She didn't have enough willpower to hold back the tears anymore, and frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to. Streams of silver smoked down her caramel cheeks, her hands woven in a dark brown sea of hair. Images raced by her, haunting her vision and blocking her out from reality.

Then she was there- she was in the woods, the destroyed plane behind her, her left arm severely torn just above the elbow, her brother motionless on the ground beside her as rivers of scarlet streamed out of the gash in his chest. Screaming. Someone was screaming. She went to beg for them to stop, but she couldn't form words. That's when she realized the screaming was coming from her. She forced herself to stop and breathe. She could see Liam's heart beating as she looked upon his motionless body. He was alive. Good. She had time. She could save him.

Using all her strength, she crawled over to his body and pressed against the gash to try and stop the bleeding. Blood seeped through her fingers and spilled through the cracks, staining her skin a rose shade of red. Leaks of blood started to run down her arm and she tried frantically to keep her hands over the gash. Maya used a nearby piece of clothing that was on the ground to apply more pressure, but the blood wouldn't stop. A cloud of smoke swirled around the trees and she prayed that it would be enough to signal someone.

She felt her body shake and the scene started to fade away in front of her. In the blink of an eye she was back in the hospital call room, her face still stained with tears. Her body was trembling and her mind was racing. The sound of her pager made her jump. Realizing that she didn't have time to be upset at the time she stood up, wiped her eyes, and fixed her lab coat before walking out the door.

* * *

"Callie!" the voice made the orthopedic surgeon sigh. "Hey Dan," she tried to smile, but she really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, especially not someone she had already broken it off with. "How are you?" he asked happily. "Dan... I already told you, it's over," she explained, eying the police officer. "Oh come on, let me take you out on one date, please?" he begged. Callie honestly felt bad for the man, but she wasn't sure if she really was ready for more dating. Things hadn't gone so well with the last three people she had been with. But then again, he was really sweet and maybe things would work out in the end.

"I... I just... Fine, one date, but that's it," she finally agreed. He grinned. "Awesome! When are you free?" when he said the word "awesome" Callie froze, but as soon as her mind drifted to a certain blonde haired surgeon she cleared her thoughts. "I... Uh, tomorrow night, I'm... I'm free tomorrow night," she stumbled. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow, bye!" he smiled as he walked out of the hospital, leaving Callie to ponder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Arizona smiled as the car stopped in front of Meredith's house. She stepped out and turned back to face her date. "So Quinn, you wanna do this again sometime?" she asked, leaning against the window sill. "Actually... Arizona, I mean, you're really charming and I really like you, but... I don't think that we should see each other anymore," Quinn sighed. "What? Why?" the blonde asked, confused. "Because... You're still in love with your ex wife. That's literally all you you talked about all night, how you guys used to do this and that and how Callie is so beautiful and you hope she's alright... I just can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me as much as they want to be with someone else, I'm sorry," and with that Quinn rolled up the window, pulled her seatbelt on, and drove off to leave Arizona alone in the driveway.

* * *

Callie smiled as Dan's car stopped by her house. "So, how does next Tuesday at eight sound?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Despite her original worries, she actually had a lot of fun and really liked Dan. "I... I don't think I can see you," he answered. "Oh, alright, um... Some other day?" she continued. "No, you don't get it. I don't think I can see you... At all," he admitted. "What? Why, did I do something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, but... You're still in love with Arizona," he explained. "What? No I'm not," she defended. "Yes you are. Trust me, I know. All night you couldn't stop talking about her. I learned more about her than I know about you. I used to talk about my old girlfriend like that all the time, but when I finally accepted I still loved her, it was too late and she had already moved on," Dan told her. "But... I... I can't..." Callie stuttered. "I know it's hard, but if you don't act now you'll definitely regret it later," he continued. "You... You really think I still love her?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it. But you need to tell her before it's too late," he smiled. "I... I don't know what to say... I... Thank you Dan" she grinned. She pulled the police officer into a hug. "So... Still friends?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course, goodnight Callie," he answered. "Goodnight Dan," the surgeon stepped out of the car and started to walk up to her house when a voice stopped her. "And Callie?" she turned back around. "Good luck," Dan grinned. She gave a smile back, waved, and continued walking to her door, her mind never drifting from the blue eyed pediatric surgeon who had stolen her thoughts, and apparently still had her heart.

* * *

Arizona sat in her bedroom, her legs pulled up against her chest and her head buried in her hands. Her fingers were weaved into her hair as her radio soothed her ears. She couldn't still love Callie. She couldn't put herself into that situation again. Callie had left her. She wasn't the one that had walked away, Callie was. She let herself fall back into the bed, her eyes freshly wet with tears. The words from the sign on the radio caused them to increase their steady stream.

"I'm not naive, I know how people can be. We're leavers, cheaters, liars, that make you believe. None of us are saints, I guess we're all the same. But you, were supposed, to be different. Darling, you, were supposed, to be different," as the words to the song echoed around in the blonde's ears, a sudden anger overtook her and she was for some reason enraged. She grabbed her radio, and ripped it off the table, causing the cord to shoot out of the wall. Her vision red and her hands shaking, she threw it to the ground. She watched it break, glass flying everywhere and metal parts hitting her skin.

She kicked her dresser and watched papers and brushes and hairspray and all other things that rested on the top fall to the ground. Pillows and blankets flew through the air, and the floor was soon carpeted in a thick sheet of glass, metal, blankets and plastic. The surgeon finally collapsed in a heap of tears on the now barren and sheet-less bed. Sobs shook her body and she clutched at her arms. She couldn't be in love with Callie. She didn't want to be. She couldn't be. But she knew that was just the problem- she was.

* * *

Emily smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Hey there," she turned to kiss her fiancé, but instead was dragged into a nearby call room without a word from the musician. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, leaning down to kiss her again. Maya pushed her back. "We need to talk," she whispered. Her voice was trembling and her eyes were filled with tears. "O... OK... What... What about?" now Emily's voice was stumbling as well. Fear built up in her chest as she searched her lover's face for any sign of emotion, any sign of good news. Instead she found blank, empty nothingness. The shorter girl took a deep breath before answering.

"I... I felt..." she trailed off, and instead of trying to speak she took Emily's hand and placed it a little off to the left side of her stomach. "Talk," she whispered. The swimmer looked at her, confused. "What?" she asked. "Talk," Maya repeated, placing her hand over the taller intern's. "What do you mean? What abo-" before she got to finish, the jock was interrupted by a sudden but sure jerking movement from Maya's stomach, causing her to stop mid sentence in shock. The artist grinned. "Keep talking," she urged. Emily smiled a little, then knelt down so that she was eye level with her lover's stomach. "Hi there little one," she laughed as she again felt the kicking sensation. "It happens when I'm happy, it means he's happy too, at least that's what Arizona says," Maya chuckled.

"So you get happy when I talk?" Emily arched a curious eyebrow up at the musician. "I get happy when you walk in the room," the shorter girl admitted sheepishly, causing the swimmer to giggle. She stood back up and wrapped her arms around the artist, placing a gentle but firm kiss on her lips. "I love you," she whispered, pulling Maya closer to her and tightening her embrace. "I love you too Em," the lyricist responded, stepping closer to her fiancé and holding her equally as tight.

* * *

Callie was so engulfed in reading the file she held in her hands that she didn't even notice that Arizona was the one who had stepped into the elevator. "Hey," the blonde's voice startled the Latina and she jumped a bit. "Oh... I... Hey," she stuttered nervously. "If... If you want I... I could take the next one," the blue eyed surgeon offered. "No... No it's fine, we're friends... It's fine," the orthopedic surgeon assured her. "O... OK," Arizona responded. Two pairs of eyes watched as the floor number slowly dropped.

What Callie did next stunned them both. She dropped the file, walked over to the blonde, shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately. The blue eyes woman was shocked into silence, and it took her a moment to do anything, but relief washed over the Latina when she felt her kissing back. When she heard the elevator open, the brunette quickly pulled away and started walking out the door. That was when Arizona knew she had to do something. She couldn't let Callie walk away again. She grabbed the taller woman's wrist and held her back.

"After the car accident I prayed. I prayed to God to let you live, and I promised that if you did I would do anything I could to keep you happy. I broke that promise, and I've broken others before. But I'm not breaking my promise to love you... Please don't run again..." the blonde's voice was trembling and her grip on her ex wife's wrist was loosening by the second. The Latina slowly walked back over to the shorter woman and when she was standing in front of her, pulled her into another kiss. "Come on... I think we need to talk," she whispered once they broke the kiss. Arizona nodded and hesitantly took Callie's hand. With a curt nod and a sharp breath, the brunette gave the pediatric surgeon's hand a gentle squeeze and led them out of the hospital together.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but there is still a long road ahead for Callie and Arizona if they are going to try to get back together. Stick around!**


	6. Cry For Me

_Hey everyone! So I know I've been kind of absent from my stories lately, but summer vacation is only weeks away so I'll have loads more free time! (I hope.) Anyways, there's a lot that's going to be going on so bear with me!_

* * *

Arizona sat uncomfortably on Callie's sofa. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? There's tons of coffee in the kitchen," the Latina asked again. "No, no I'm fine," the blonde answered with little to no emotion in her voice. "Alright... Well... Then let's talk about what happened fifteen minutes ago..." Callie trailed off uncomfortably. "I... I don't know if there is a whole lot to talk about..." the blue eyed woman admitted. "What do you mean?" the taller girl questioned.

"I mean... You really hurt me Calliope... And I know I've hurt you... But you left me... You walked away, you ordered divorce papers, you signed them, you got a lawyer, you got a court order... And I forgive you... But I don't know if I can trust you again yet..." Arizona explained quietly. Hurt was written all over the Latina's face. "You wanna talk about trust? And running? You left because I was a newborn lesbian. You left because you didn't want kids. You left for Africa. You barely let me look at you when you lost your leg. You blamed me for years. You cheated on me twice. You wanted the break. Don't you try to talk to me about forgiveness and trust," Callie's eyes stung with tears.

"I don't want to fight Calliope-" the blonde was interrupted. "Don't you Calliope me. You kissed me back! And... And you... I..." the orthopedic surgeon trailed off, her voice growing weary. "I'm so sorry Callie... But I can't..." Arizona whispered. She stood, placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead, and walked out of the house without another word.

* * *

Miranda Bailey looked up as three women made their way into the hospital, a blonde and two brunettes, one tall and one short. "Um excuse me, do you know where I can find Emily Fields or Maya St. Germain?" the shorter brunette asked as the three walked up to the surgeon. "Yes I do," the older woman answered, starting to walk away when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that the girl with blonde hair was a mere seven inches away from her face.

"Could you tell us?" the blonde girl's blue eyes were challenging. "Of course I could, but I'm not going to tell you unless you have a good reason why," Bailey retorted back. "Oh I'll give you a reason why," the younger woman snarled. "I'd love to see you try Barbie," the shorter woman challenged. The blonde girl looked ready to come back with some smart remark and the two behind her looked ready to hold her back in case she did something drastic when a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Hanna?" the four women turned to see the two surgeons that the conversation surrounded walking up to them. "Em! Maya!" Hanna grinned, pulling both into a hug. "You know her?" Bailey asked the interns, glaring at the taller blonde. "Yeah... God Han what did you do?" Emily groaned. "Nothing! I didn't get a chance," Hanna snapped. "Bailey they're fine, go ahead," Maya assured her. She sneered at Hanna once before walking off. "What a bitch," the blonde grumbled. "Hey be nice, she's just hard to get to know," Emily instructed. "So are we chop liver back here or what?" Aria giggled.

The two residents pulled her and Spencer into a hug before leading them to the cafeteria. "So what are you guys doing here?" Maya asked as they sat down at a table. She linked her hand with her fiancé as she eyed the group. "To help plan the wedding, duh," Hanna spoke as if it were obvious. "Right, you called maid of honor when you found out," Emily laughed. "Hell I called maid of honor the day you two met," the blonde's tone assured the group she was serious. "And in other news, how's the little one doing in there?" Spencer grinned as she cast her eyes to look upon Maya's five month pregnant stomach that was starting to show more obviously.

"Doing great," the musician answered happily as Emily placed a hand over her stomach. Suddenly Maya's pager went off and she sighed. "Gotta go save lives, be back later, I love you," she mumbled the last part to just her fiancé as she kissed her briefly and took off down the hall, leaving the three girls and Emily alone.

* * *

"Alright first order of business, colors," Hanna instructed. "I want you each to say a color you want in the wedding at the same time and we'll see if they can work together," Aria explained. "One, two, three!" at the same time that Emily suggested "white" Maya spoke "green." Hanna squealed. "I can totally make that work! Wedding in the forest! Oh it will be so perfect I can already see it," the blonde pulled out a notebook with tons already written on it and the words "Emaya Wedding" scribbled at the top.

"What about a wedding in the forest?" Arizona's voice caused the five to look up. "Oh, guys, this is Chief of Pediatric Surgery and my mentor Arizona Robbins. Dr. Robbins these are our friends and some of our bridesmaids Spencer and Aria, and our maid of honor Hanna," Emily introduced. "Nice to meet you all," the blonde surgeon smiled at them. "Speaking of bridesmaids Arizona, would you be interested?" Maya asked. "I... I would love to," the blue eyed surgeon was clearly in shock but she was smiling.

The conversation was again interrupted by a pager going off, this time Emily's, and Arizona's right after. "God Alex what could you possibly need now?" the older woman groaned. "Sorry we keep having to leave like this guys, gotta go save a baby, love you My!" she called as she sped off down the hallway, Arizona just on her heels behind her.

* * *

Emily was in the middle of closing a wound on a four year old boy when Alex burst into the room, his body soaked in blood. "Emily! I... I mean Dr. Fields... Maya... She's... There was... Blood and..." he panted, out of breathe. Emily nearly fell over. "What happened?" she demanded. "There was blood... Everywhere... It just started leaking from her stomach and she collapsed and... She's in surgery right now but..." again he trailed off. Quickly the intern finished stitching the wound and handed her supplies to a nurse that was nearby.

She took off down the hallway just behind Alex until he stopped in front of an O.R. Through the window she could see Arizona bent over a table with Maya being held down by another doctor. Tears rushed down her face and it looked like she was trying to say something. The swimmer opened the door and pulled new gloves on. "Arizona... What..." she asked as she approached the blonde.

When she saw the surgeon she froze- on the table was a baby no more than the size of her hand, maybe even smaller. She held one finger on his chest, pressing gently. Wires were connected to his arms and Arizona had tears in her eyes. "Come on little guy, cry for me, please," she begged. Maya lay there trembling, her body soaked in blood and her mouth unable to form words. Suddenly the heart monitor started frantically beeping and Arizona hooked up an oxygen mask to the baby's face. "Please cry little one, come on you can do it," she whispered. Emily's world started spinning and soon she collapsed, but not before the sound of a long and piercing cry filled her ears.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I promise everything is OK with the baby, and Emily and Maya will ask Callie to be a bridesmaid in the next chapter. Anyways, next chapter is the wedding! Finally!**


	7. The Same Fate

_Hey guys! So I've decided that I am keeping Derek alive, and Jackson and April aren't getting a divorce. But I am making this chapter present time in the show, only I'm excluding a few factors, AKA a certain bitchy red head and a stupid custody battle. Weather it turns out ok or not- well I guess that's up to you guys. Just kidding, ahaha. I know it's up to me. The only question- is that a good thing?_

Emily jumped up from her bed, her face beat red and her body shivering in sweat. Her head was pounding and she could not feel her body. She could, however, feel her fiancé's arms around her waist.

"Em, are you awake?" the soft voice of the shorter woman calmed her slightly and she nodded. "Bad dream?" Maya continued, running her hands over Emily's arms to comfort her. When the athlete nodded, the musician kissed her and pulled her closer, one hand in her lover's and one hand over her stomach.

Emily's mind raced. She couldn't stop having these nightmares about their unborn son. It was more worrisome for her than for Maya, but she supposed that made sense. If something did go wrong, Emily stood not only to lose her son, but possibly her lover as well.

"How is he?" the swimmer asked quietly, looking at the pregnant stomach of the woman she loved more than life. "He's perfect, just like you are," Maya smiled and kissed her again, causing Emily to relax more and curl back up against her bride to be, her breathing slowing until she drifted back into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Another blank stare. Another random woman laying beside her in her bed. Another empty feeling of a woman's arms around her waist. A woman Arizona had known for less than a full night,and couldn't remember the name of. A woman who had given her a night of pleasure and maybe made her forget about Callie. But of they had, it was only for a moment. It was only for the single moment that Arizona tried to be happy and let go of everything. But that moment never lasted.

As soon as it ended, she was hit with the same feeling of despair she had been dealing with for two years. That same feeling she got when she looked at her ex wife walking in the hallway and smiling. That same feeling she had when she heard her wife utter the words that ended her world. The same feeling that she had when she cheated on Callie. When she lost her baby. When Mark died. When the plane crashed. When the car crashed. When her brother died. That feeling of desperation and emptiness.

As usual, the woman did not stay. They never did. The woman was not interested in a full relationship, but instead a one night stand. They always were. The woman did help her let off some steam. They always did. But those constant women, none of them made her feel like she did when she was with her family. None of them were Callie. They never were.

She supposed she did it to herself. After all, there was no reason she couldn't find someone who was looking for a serious relationship. There were plenty of women at the bars she went to that were dressed to impress, not to get in women's pants. There were plenty of online dating sites that she could try. But the idea of having a full relationship, of dating someone and spending more than single nights with them, to Arizona that was moving on and letting go for good. And she didn't want to do that.

She didn't want to forget the life she and Callie had built together. She didn't want to forget about the life they had planned for. She wanted it back. All of it. And if she could go back and fix that final mistake, whatever it may have been, that made Callie decide to leave, she would do it in a heart beat.

Actually, maybe she wouldn't. After all, Callie seemed perfectly happy now, happier than she had been in a long time. And the Latina's happiness was more important to Arizona than her own. It always had been. And it always would be.

* * *

Emily yawned as she walked into the cafeteria. She hadn't slept well at all, her mind constantly racing with dreams about things that could go wrong with Maya's pregnancy. To make matters harder, today was officially the shorter woman's last day at the hospital before she went on maternity leave.

When Emily saw Callie across the room, she smiled and walked up to the Latina. "Hey Emily, how are you?" the older woman asked, returning the inter's smile. "I'm great, just a little tired. But Callie there is something Maya and I have been meaning to ask you, would you like to be a bridesmaid in our wedding?"

The question shouldn't have surprised Callie, but it did. "Emily I would be honored, thank you so much!" she grinned, pulling the resident into a hug. "Awe that's great!" the voice did not belong to either of the two doctors, but instead to Hanna. "Have you just been living here lately?" Emily laughed.

"Practically. This is the only place I get to see you guys anymore!" the blonde explained, running a hand through her hair. "Well after today you will see Maya a lot more," Emily pointed out, a bit sadly.

"Awe Em, don't worry, I promise me and Aria and Spence will all help take care of her," Hanna promised. "Oh that's right, today is her last day," Callie remembered. "That's great, I'm glad everything is going smoothly, but I'm also disappointed to be without my best intern," the Latina sighed. "I heard something about Callie's best intern?" Maya's voice sounded behind the women and Emily's face, despite her mood, broke into a smile.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," Callie teased. "Why I would never," Maya covered her chest with her hand dramatically, causing another fit of giggles from the group. "Since its your last day, we're going for an ultrasound," Emily took her lover's hand. "Callie do you need me for anything?" the shorter woman questioned, and when her mentor smiled and shook her head no the two inter's headed off to the pediatric section.

* * *

Maya grasped Emily's hand as the two watched Arizona move the transducer over her stomach. "Are you excited?" the blonde smiled at the interns who both nodded in sync. "I couldn't be more anxious," Maya smiled as Emily placed a kiss on her cheek gently.

As Arizona moved the transducer over a section of Maya's stomach, she stopped, and pulled back. The look on her face went from one of excitement to confusion, and slight worry. "Is everything ok?" Emily questioned, knowing her mentor well enough to know that something was wrong. "Um, I'm not sure yet," she continued looking at the screen, and as a nurse walked by she whispered "Page Dr. Karev now."

"Arizona, what's wrong?" by now Maya was worried too, and Emily stood up to look at the monitor. "Emily, I-" before the surgeon could finish the intern pushed her aside to see the screen, and her heart stopped. There was indeed a baby on the screen. The only problem? He wasn't moving. Or breathing. And to Emily, it didn't even look like he was alive.

* * *

Emily didn't talk to Maya the rest of the day. She didn't even go see her in recovery. She didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't blame the musician, but seeing her was too painful at the moment.

Maya didn't mind. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone in her current condition, let alone the woman she was in love with. The surgery had been fast, and she was expected to be able to go home within a day, but the emotional toll was still great.

The baby had been a boy, stillborn. He looked so much like Emily that looking at him only made the artist feel more guilty. Of course she didn't blame anyone but herself. A small knock at the door caused Maya's head to turn and see April walk in, tears in her eyes. "Hey," was all the auburn haired woman could muster.

"Hey," Maya echoed in a soft tone, her eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm... I'm so sorry," April whispered, holding the younger woman's hand. "I know," the intern mumbled back, not bothering to make eye contact. "Emily... Wanted me to let you know she went home... And she'll be here tomorrow to see you," April finally broke the silence.

All Maya could do was nod, and she watched as April stood, squeezed her hand gently,band walked out of the room, wiping her tears the entire way out.

Emily didn't go home. In fact, she didn't leave the hospital. She stayed in a call room. She couldn't bring herself to leave, knowing that the woman she had given her life and love to was alone in a hospital room, more than likely blaming herself for something beyond her control. As that thought swarmed in her head, she eventually couldn't take it. She stood, wiped a few tears away, and made her way down the hall.

* * *

The hallways were mostly quiet, a few phones ringing and a few low voices, but though she had heard them many times before the sounds did not sound familiar in Emily's ears. She approached Maya's room and stood outside nervously, contemplating whether or not to enter.

Finally, she gave a small knock, and when no one answered she opened the door slightly. Maya was on her side facing the door, her eyes closed and her breathing soft. Emily knew she was asleep, but she could see the still undried tears that stained her face. Seeing her fiancé like this broke her heart, so she slowly approached the sleeping woman and gently starting wiping the tears off her face.

The contact was enough to wake Maya and her eyes blinked open, new tears forming in them when she could see who was in front of her. "I thought you went home," she managed to say. "I couldn't leave... I'm so sorry...I should've been here for you..." Emily responded sadly. They sat for a few minutes just keeping eye contact. Or maybe it was hours. They couldn't really tell. Finally Maya broke the silence. "I'm... I'm sor-" Emily cut her off by kissing her deeply on the lips.

"It's not your fault... You can't blame yourself... Please don't..." Emily whispered, grasping at Maya's hand. The shorter woman nodded. Without saying another word, they kissed again, and Maya pulled her lover into the bed with her. The two women lay their embracing one another, as their tears slowly stopped and they drifted off into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Arizona couldn't sleep. Not an ounce. The only picture that was running through her mind was the baby she had lost today. The baby of her two best friends. The baby that had never gotten a chance to see the light or know his mothers' love.

She couldn't even imagine how much Emily would hate her. She had purposefully avoided the intern all day. She couldn't bear thinking of how awful she and Maya must be feeling. She knew that feeling all too well. That feeling of losing part of yourself.

She always had believed that was one of the final deciding factors that made Callie leave. She had lost their baby, and she had lost her leg, and she had lost her faith in her wife. And she had never been the same after it all. She changed, and she pushed the only woman she ever loved away. She wouldn't get pregnant again in fear of losing another child. She lost their baby. And now, she had forced someone else into the same fate.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sooooo... Don't kill me! So I lied the baby wasn't fine... And actually Emily and Maya won't be either for awhile... But good news Callie and Arizona soon will be! But yeah, Emily and Maya are ok at the moment, but starting next chapter they won't be for at least 4 or 5 chapters... So just hang in there!**


	8. My Favorite Memory

_So I know people are pissed at me haha, but you will have to stay pissed for awhile. Callie and Arizona will be happy for once. Emily and Maya... They have some issues to work out. The update is quick I know! But I may have to make you guys wait for the next chapter, just for some suffering ;)_

* * *

It was hard for both Arizona and Callie to work without Emily and Maya by their side. The two had asked if they could have a week or two off to grieve, which was instantly granted for both. Arizona nearly wanted to ask for time off herself. She couldn't get the image of the helpless, nameless child out of her mind.

She could barely even do her job. She stumbled walking through halls she knew like her own home, and she hesitated when giving orders in operating rooms. Finally, Alex decided to question his friend.

"Hey AZ, can we talk?" the taller man asked as he walked up to her. "Uh, yeah, yeah sure," even giving her response the blonde did not answer right away or in her normally direct and focused voice. The two walked into a call room and Alex shut the door.

"Is everything alright out there? You're out there looking like an intern on his first day," he started. At that moment Arizona couldn't hold it back anymore. She broke down in tears and sunk to her knees. "Alex... I killed him... I... I killed him..." she whispered. "What? Killed who?" he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Emily and Maya's baby... He's dead... And it's... It's my-" she started but Alex cut her off. "Don't you dare talk like that AZ, not for a second. This is NOT your fault. Do you hear me? You are not going to blame yourself for any of this. I saw that baby too. He was dead when we had him delivered. There was nothing you could have done. If there was, you would have done it," he spoke in a firm voice.

"I know... But they... They're in so much pain... And that pain doesn't go away Alex when you lose a baby it never stops hurting... And that is probably why Callie and I... Why we didn't work out," Arizona couldn't bring herself to say the word divorced. "Listen Robbins. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But number one, Emily and Maya have a connection like I've never seen before. If anyone can survive this, they can. Number two, you gotta stop blaming yourself. You'll never be able to move on that way. Not just from this, but from your own baby too. You didn't kill your baby. No one killed it. And number three-" before Alex could finish his pager went off.

"Go ahead, I'll be ok," the blonde surgeon promised. He hesitantly stood then helped her to her feet. "Are you sure?" he asked, hearing his pager go off again. She nodded. "Go save some lives. I've got my own work do to." At that, Alex smiled at his friend and took off down the hall, leaving Arizona to ponder the conversation they just had.

* * *

Emily sighed as she woke up from another uncomfortable night on the couch. It was only three days into their time off for grievance, and she and Maya had already been in three heated arguments, none of which they had yet resolved. She couldn't even remember what they were about, just stupid little things that pissed one or the other off.

Maya hadn't forced her to sleep on the couch, but they both agreed that they weren't in the mood to sleep beside each other. So besides the yelling and the arguments, the two had barely spoken. After waking up a bit, Emily decided to go and check on her fiancé. She stood up and stretched a bit, then slowly walked into their bedroom.

Maya was laying on her bed, her eyes fixed upon the ceiling and her arms behind her head. "H...hey," Emily's voice shook as she attempted to speak to the shorter woman. "Hey," was the only response Maya gave, her eyes never moving and her expression never changing.

"Do you... Need anything?" the athlete continued. It was hard for her to speak to Maya, which hurt. It had never been awkward between the two of them. They could always read each other like books, but now it was like they were trying to speak to each other in a different language.

"Nope," again Maya responded with a single word. Seeing that she was not in the mood to talk, Emily decided she should just leave her alone. "Ok... If you do... Let me know," her voice was quiet and laced with hurt. She closed the door and walked back to the couch holding back tears, not knowing that as soon as she closed the bedroom door, Maya's tears had already started.

* * *

The span of two weeks passed at different rates. For Callie and Arizona, two weeks without their best workers and their friend's stretched out for ages. But for Emily and Maya, two weeks passed as if they had barely had time to blink. They walked into the hospital quietly that Monday morning, an expression on their faces they rarely wore. They did not hold hands as the they used to. They did not have a smile on their faces. They did not have the upbeat, excited, chipper attitude that the rest of the hospital staff was used to.

They were greeted back with smiling faces and open arms, but they did not return the welcome. Emily spent most of her time in the operating room, for she no longer found joy in helping Arizona have fun with the children. Maya did not joke around with Callie anymore. The loss of their child was draining them, and it was killing the people who had to watch it happen. Especially Callie and Arizona.

This continued for several days until finally Maya couldn't take it anymore. It was around midday and she saw Emily walking through the cafeteria. She walked up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Can we talk?" she asked. Not knowing where this was going, Emily hesitantly nodded. The two sat sat down at a table.

"I... I hate this... This constant lack of communication and this feeling that I have around you," she started. "Well you haven't exactly been open to communication lately," Emily's tone was colder than she had intended. "I know that, but this isn't easy for me Em, I'm really struggling here," Maya continued.

"You think this is easy for me?" by now Emily's voice was louder and a few people were staring. "This has been killing me! I go to bed at night and the last thing I see is that helpless baby, and I wake up in the morning crying because it's all I dream about! It's not easy for me either Maya, I lost him too!" now she was yelling, and everyone in the room was quiet, all eyes fixated on them, including Callie's and Arizona's. Maya stood up and turned to walk away. "Oh that's really going to help, just ignore all your problems. You know this is why this isn't working! You just run from everything that's hard!" Emily's words snagged Maya's attention and she spun back around.

"Oh I run from my problems? I'm sorry that I'm not exactly friendly and happy two weeks after our child died Emily!" she shot back. Now the two were in a heated argument, and no one in the room was sure what to do. Callie looked at Arizona a few seats down, and the two locked eye contact for a few moments before their attention was brought back to the argument.

"You don't know what it's like Emily! You don't know how it feels! You'll never know how it feels! You don't know what it's like to have a part of you gone forever!" as she spoke the words, Maya instantly regretted them. "What, you mean like my leg? My leg that you CUT OFF?" the words were so familiar to Callie and Arizona that tears formed in both their eyes.

"You let them take my leg Maya! You let them cut my leg off!" Emily was now in tears. "You act like you're the only one who lost something! You weren't you for so long after that, I didn't think I would ever get you back," Maya was also now crying.

"You didn't lose your leg Maya! You didn't have to sit there for months wondering if you were still good enough! You've never had to look in the mirror and think about being good enough! You didn't lose anything!" the words hit Callie and Arizona like a train. The cafeteria was silent, so much so that you could hear the startled breathing of people all around. Maya wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She didn't know what to say. So she simply looked down at her hand, pulled off her engagement ring, and threw in on the ground. Both women turned and walked off in different directions, leaving the rest of the people in the room sitting in shock at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Arizona was scarcely sure that she saw her, but when she backed up, she was sure that she could see Maya laying on a bed in the dark call room. She knocked slightly and opened the door. "Mind if I come in?" she asked, stepping inside and closing the door. Maya's head turned and even through the darkness Arizona could tell she was crying.

The blonde woman sat down on the bed beside her and ran her hand across Maya's. "She hates me," the intern whispered. "No she doesn't. You guys just got heated and got into a bad argument. Trust me, Callie and I got into plenty of arguments," she recalled how many times she and the Latina woman had fought over the years. "No offense but that doesn't make me feel much better, considering you guys are divorced," Maya sniffled and wiped her eyes off.

"Well... That's true, but that doesn't mean that you guys are going to break up or anything," Arizona continued. "I told her she didn't lose anything... How could I say that to her? Of all the things in the world I could've said... I told her she's never lost anything..." Maya could her voice above a low whisper. "Hey, I know how Emily is feeling. I went through it before. And I promise you that you guys will be ok. You just need to talk things out," the older woman promised.

Maya shrugged and Arizona sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to help anything at the moment. She gave Maya's hand a squeeze and walked out of the call room, throwing one last glance back at the intern before wiping away a tear of her own and leaving her to herself.

* * *

Arizona shuddered a bit as she walked through the cold air. She walked up to Callie's door, knocking after a moment. She couldn't wait to see Sofia. The stress of work had seriously been taking a toll on the blonde. After a few moments, Callie answered the door and smiled at her a little. "Sofia honey, mommies here!" the Latina woman called. "Do you wanna come in for a minute? It's kind of cold outside and I'm sure she's not ready yet," Callie laughed a bit. Arizona hesitated but eventually nodded and stepped inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" the Latina asked, closing the door and following the pediatric surgeon to the living room. "Um, water is fine," Arizona responded quickly. Callie walked out to the kitchen while Arizona looked around her old house, her eyes drifting until something caught her attention. "What's this?" she asked as Callie waked back in with a bottle of water.

In her hand she held a drawing she assumed Sofia had done. The drawing portrayed the little girl holding hands with Callie, and Callie holding hands with Arizona in front of their house, with a for sale sign in the front. Across the top of the paper were the words "My Favorite Memory." For only being 6, Sofia could draw decently well. Enough for the blonde woman to know what the drawing meant.

"Oh, Sofia drew that today at school," Callie explained slowly, handing the blonde the bottle. Arizona took it and set the drawing down on the table in its place. Before either could think of something to say, they heard footsteps. "Mommy!" Sofia giggled and ran over to Arizona who smiled instantly and hugged her daughter. "Hi baby! Are you ready to have some fun?" the blonde smiled, kissing the child's forehead. Callie smiled and Sofia ran out to the car to wait to leave. As Arizona turned to walk out the door the Latina's voice stopped her. "Wait, Arizona?"

She turned and looked back at Callie. "I um... I'm sorry about... You know, the picture... If it like hurt you or anything," she explained nervously, wringing her hands and not meeting eye contact. "It didn't hurt me," Arizona sighed and continued, "It's my favorite memory too."

* * *

It was about 9:30 at night when the knock came on the door. Arizona was on her couch watching tv. Sofia had gone to sleep so the blonde had ordered a pizza. "Finally," she mumbled to herself. She stood and walked to the door, but when she opened it she did not see the pizza delivery boy. Instead she saw the form of her ex wife.

"Callie? What are you-" Arizona didn't get a chance to finish. Instead, the Latina woman stepped forward and kissed her. The kiss was unexpected, but welcomed. Arizona kissed back, not sure why Callie was here or why she was kissing her and not caring about either. When the two women finally broke apart, their breathing was heavy and their faces were red.

"Arizona... It's my favorite memory too... Every memory I have with you, it's all my favorite. The good, the bad, the love, the hate, the screaming, the fighting, all of it means everything to me, because through every one of those memories I have you... And I don't want to lose you... I can't lose you... When Sofia showed me that drawing, it brought it all back and I realized that I can't do it Arizona I can't do it. I can't live my life without you-" this time Callie was the one who was cut off.

Callie didn't hesitate to kiss Arizona back. The blonde's arms snaked around her waist and at that moment neither of them cared what they were doing. The fights, the hate, the divorce, the pain, the agony, none of it was important. They were kissing. And although they were unaware, a small pair of happy eyes were watching them intently.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I didn't resolve Emily and Maya's problem instantly because I feel like I always do that and it's not realistic, especially in this scenario. I mean, they lost a baby! So, Callie and Arizona will actually be getting so happy rainbow love, but Emily and Maya are kinda gonna go through hell... Read and review!**


	9. The Morning After

_Hey guys! I have a ton of inspiration for this story right now so expect a lot of frequent updates! I am glad you all enjoyed the Calzona scene! You'll be happy to know that it w not fake or a set up or just empty hope! Enjoy!_

* * *

Arizona woke up with arms tightly secured around her waist. But for once, the arms granted her a feeling of comfort. She turned around and her blue eyes met Callie's brown ones. The Latina woman smiled and kissed her forehead softly, and a soft blush crept upon the blonde woman's face.

"Morning," Callie whispered, kissing her again, this time on the lips. "Morning," Arizona yawned, snuggling closer to the ortho surgeon. The previous night had been an eventful one. They had not had sex, but they kissed and spent the night sleeping beside each other. It had been a long time since they had embraced each other like this, and although both loved it, they both knew they were going to have to talk.

"Arizona?" the way Callie said her name made her shiver. "Hmm?" she looked up at the woman holding her. "What does this mean? You know... For us?" the Latina finally asked. Arizona sat up to Callie's level and took her hand. "Callie, I still love you. And maybe it will take us awhile to get back to where we were... But I miss this and I miss us... And I don't wanna lose you again," she responded.

"I love you too. And I want to make this work. But I also think we need to take things slow, at least to start. You know, get to know each other again," Callie answered. "I know. But what does this make us?" Arizona was nervous for what her answer would be. "I don't think it matters at the moment. We're together," the words were the perfect answer and Arizona grinned, nodding in agreement and kissing the taller woman again.

* * *

Maya sat in the middle of her bed, alone in her room. Emily had not yet come home, and she was really getting worried. She had called the athlete's cellphone over six times and there was still no answer. After the seventh time of being sent to voicemail, the musician sighed and threw her phone aside. She laid back in bed and rested her hands over her no longer pregnant stomach. No longer could she feel the kicking against her skin when she heard her lover's voice. No longer did she have dreams anticipating what the unborn child would look like.

It had been nearly 12 days since Maya had last eaten, and she had already lost all of the baby weight, as well as an added 7 pounds. Tears suddenly started flowing from her eyes and she had no will or way to stop them. She had lost everything. Her baby was dead. Emily hated her. There was nothing. Maya slowly stood and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was thin, her eyes dark and her lips pale. She didn't even recognize herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she punched the glass and felt it shatter, slicing her skin as it flew.

* * *

Emily could not focus on what she was doing. Her hands shook and her eyes would not concentrate. All she was doing was filling out a report for Arizona, but she could barely breathe. She had snapped two pencils already, and decided to use a pen instead. Maya was off and she couldn't keep her mind off of her... Well, what was Maya to her now? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was worried. "Need a break?"

The voice came from behind Emily, and when she turned she saw Callie standing in the door. "I, uh," the athlete stumbled over her words. "It's ok. I get it. You are upset," the Latina sat down beside her. Tears came to the swimmer's eyes and she coughed a bit. "I just... I didn't think... I let her... And I said..." she couldn't get her words to make sense. "I know, you don't have to explain," Callie let the younger woman collapse into her shoulder as she cried.

"I lost her... She's never going to forgive me," Emily whispered. "Of course she will. This is one argument. But I've seen the way you two are. There is no way that you two are over," Callie promised. "How can you be so sure?" the resident questioned, wiping her eyes and sitting up, trying to keep her mascara from running. "Because... When you really love somebody, and I know you and Maya do, you can always find your way back to them," the older woman smiled a little.

"But what about you and Arizona? Don't tell me you two don't still love each other, we all can see it," Emily pointed out. Callie smiled again, slightly bigger this time. "Well, about that..." she trailed off and the intern's eyes grew wide. "Wait... Are you telling me that you guys... You're back together?" she gasped. Callie did not answer with words. Instead she stood, walked to the door, and smiled, giving a mischievous wink and a sly grin before waking out of the office.

* * *

When Emily walked into the house, it was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. "Maya?" she called, walking through the living room. She looked around for any sign of the shorter woman, but the house was still and dark. Finally, when she came to the bedroom, she could see a shape in the middle through the darkness. "Maya?" her voice was softer now, as she flicked on the lights. Laying in the middle of the bed was the musician, her eyes open but focused downwards. Her hand was wrapped in a bloody bandage, and there were tears on her face. The sight broke Emily's heart and she set down her bag, slowly approaching the bed. Finally Maya looked up, her eyes meeting with the swimmer. "Emily... I'm... I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible. The athlete shook her head. "Don't apologize... It's... It's not your fault," she choked her words back, sitting down beside her beloved. "Your... Your hand," she looked at the bandaged wrapped loosely around Maya's fingers. "It's... It's nothing," the shorter woman refused eye contact as she spoke.

Emily didn't say another word. Instead, she cautiously placed a hand over Maya's shoulder. Their eyes met and as they did the tears started. The two collapsed in each other's arms, clinging to each other for dear life, and crying themselves into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So I know this is kind of a short chapter, but hey at least Calzona are happy! Are Maya and Emily? Are they really going to be ok? Or is this just the beginning of the end? Stay tuned to find out next chapter!**


	10. Hello Again

Hello all my beautiful readers! As you may come to notice, I have recently deleted a multitude of stories. I have saved the 12 that I like the plots for and want to fix or that I want to continue, or just what I like in the cases of oneshots. I have been off this site for awhile and I want to get back to writing on here. Any chapter stories that I have that I plan to change will not be deleted. Instead, I will post this to separate the old chapters from the new story, and if you want you can compare or enjoy one or the other. I didn't like the way I wrote most of my old stories, as I feel my writing has greatly improved over the last 5 and a half years. So, in light of this, there are changes I would like to make and new directions I want to go in. I hope you all can understand my reasoning for deleting the old stories. I enjoyed them back then, but now I really want to give this account new life with new and hopefully better writing. Thank you for understanding and for all the support and love you have given me! I truly care for each and every one of you, and thank you so much for what you do for me!


End file.
